


【贾尼】时间的涟漪

by Aponight



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponight/pseuds/Aponight
Summary: 复联4意难平之作，剧透有。注意避雷。





	【贾尼】时间的涟漪

Tony轻轻飞进千疮百孔的Stark大厦，Mark 85在落地的瞬间如流水般收回胸口的反应堆。

Tony隐在装饰墙的阴影里，悄悄探出头观察2012年的自己和战友们。

“请向左一步，先生，这样只有一个侧视角摄像头能拍到您，后期更好处理。”

耳机里平稳到几乎没有语气的英式口音却把Tony吓到几乎跳起来。

“J……Jarvis？！”Tony发现自己竟然没出息的声音都在微微发颤。

“很高兴见到您，来自未来的先生。”Tony Stark的专属管家，位于2012年时间线上的Jarvis问候道，和平常没什么不同，过去几十年中Tony每一次从派对晚归，每一次从睡眠中苏醒，听到的就是这样平淡的，但绝不冷漠的问候，于是每一天的开始、每一天的结束都变得温暖而真实。

Tony皱起了眉，“这样冒失可不行，Jarvis，如果我是哪个邪恶的家伙假扮的怎么办？”

“认证已经完成，虹膜、耳纹、DNA测定完全一致，骨龄测定您比2012年的先生年长10-11岁，而您身上并没有携带魔法能量以及非人类型的体征波动，相反，我检测到一种特殊信息流，其扰动特性具有时间波动的特征。根据我对您的了解，在未来的8到10年中，您发明可控的时空旅行装置是完全可预见的。”

Jarvis不疾不徐地解释自己判断的依据，同时有条不紊地指挥大厦的清洁机器人开始清扫战后造成的一片狼藉，机器人们在他的指示下机敏地绕过眼中闪着恶作剧光芒的洛基，把满地玻璃碴收进腹部的收纳仓里。

“Jarvis，你总是这么让我惊喜。”Tony似乎瞬间就恢复常态，挑挑眉毛夸奖他的管家，就像2015年前许多个平凡的一天一样。

“我的荣幸，先生。”

Tony久违地感到轻松和平静，他努力地说服大脑把这一切判定成虚幻的，在十几秒后放弃。

“说不定我回来是要做坏事，会伤害你的……”Tony卡了壳，“Tony。”

“您和此刻原本时间线上的先生都是Tony Stark。”人工智能没有解释，也再不用解释。

Tony还想说些什么，被耳机中熟悉的提示音打断。

“客人即将到达本层。”Jarvis发出通知。

显然2012年的Tony也同时得到了好管家的通知，Natasha已经准备把权杖交给即将到来的“神盾”特工。

随后，被妥善收藏的宇宙魔方和复仇者们也准备从另一座电梯离开。

依照计划，Tony现在应该立刻离开大厦，去监视权杖的动态，拦截宇宙魔方。

“权杖即将到达18层，先生。”Jarvis适时提醒，“对了，还没有恭喜您终于摘除了反应堆。”

低声转述完好管家的精确定位，Tony抬起头，“谢谢，Jarvis。”

“For you Sir,always.”

Tony忽然梗住，无数词语堵在他的喉咙口，又转瞬间如同阳光下雪花一样融化消失。

“这一切真令人怀念。”最终，Tony说。

人工智能也沉默下来，片刻后，他说道：“Welcome home,Sir.It's been a long time.”

“时间，”Tony出神地咀嚼着这个单词，又飞快的醒过神，“我要走了，J。记得把不属于这个时间线的资料全部删掉。”

“根据我的计算，保留关于您的数据对时间流产生扰动的可能性低于千万分之一。”

出乎意料的，Tony记忆中的第一次，他的智能管家拒绝了他的命令，然而Tony已经没有时间追究——他也根本不想追究。

“我要走了，J。”他再一次说。

“再会，先生。”人工智能为他打开专门为Mark系列预留的飞行通道，第一次轻声说道：“很高兴您还保留着我的接入权限。”

“我也是，”Mark 85瞬间着装，Tony在头盔里用力眨了几下眼睛，“我也是。”

金红色的身影穿过通道，消失在林立的楼宇间。

 

END


End file.
